<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beacon Hills Tension by LudibriousPasta (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709485">Beacon Hills Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LudibriousPasta'>LudibriousPasta (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Derek Hale, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Oblivious Scott, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski &amp; Malia Tate Friendship, Stiles is fit as fuck, Top Derek, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Use of different words for genitalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LudibriousPasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski came home early for winter break. He is not disappointed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beacon Hills Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo. So this took be a total of almost two days to write and is so far my longest fic. Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles didn't realise how much he'd miss the shenanigans in Beacon hills till he left. He was now in his freshman year of college. He was still doing his CIA training but he wanted to have a back-up plan since he never knew when things would go south. Ya know. Him knowing the supernaturals and such, things could go south so quick it made his head spin. </p><p>Virginia was a nice place but he always knew his heart was Californian. He missed all his friends and family. He started to wonder if the CIA was really worth being all the way across the country for just training. </p><p>It was winter break and even though he could stay in his small cramped apartment sulking over his tiny tree, he caught the soonest flight he could to Cali. He had at least two suitcases packed and a bag seeing as break was nearly a month long. He tapped his legs when he sat in his seat. Nervousness suddenly engulfed his stomach. He thought about Scott, who he talked to over the phone everyday, and his dad..and Derek. His mind drifted from there of passed things such as the strawberry blonde of Lydia's hair, The ever-so bright smile of Malia, The scary intense laugh of Peter. Did he really want to go back to all of it? He did. He wanted to see his dad most of all. He missed him more than anyone. They hadn't talked much since he moved because his dad was always at work and Stiles was in class plus the three hour difference between them didn't help. </p><p>By the time the plane was in the air, his hand was gripping his own thigh out of anxiety and he tapped his foot. He took a few deep breaths, letting the fog in his brain clear up. He was a bit calmer. No one would try and attack him on sight he hoped. Plus now he knew how to handle a gun and kill a person with his bare hands in at least three different ways given the situation. Just CIA training tips. He looked to his side and there sat a woman with blonde hair, she seemed to be checking him out before he turned to her. "Hi, sorry for staring." She laughed.</p><p>"It's fine. Happens a lot." He mumbled. "I'm Jessie. Where are you headed?" She said holding out her hand to him. "Stiles. Beacon hills. I grew up there." He said trying his best to not directly look her over and analyze her. "Oh really, I grew up not far from Beacon hills- In Eastvale actually." She gave a warm smile. It made his chest tingle a bit. She was pretty, really pretty but he didn't want to be weird. "Nice." He gave a smile back to her. They had a long conversation on multiple topics. He didn't even feel anxious about getting to Beacon hills anymore. He didn't keep track of the time either so everything went by very fast. Him and Jessie exchanged social media and parted ways. </p><p>It was already dark when he caught a taxi. His anxiety yet again settled in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah right up here." He said to the driver pointing to his dad's house. Stiles didn't even think to call anybody before he came- he just kinda showed up. He stepped out and took in a breath of the cold air, shivering at it. He needed a moment. Something more than a moment to let it all seep in. He pulled his suitcases out and paid the driver, thanking him. He went up to the door, tempted to knock but that was completely out of character for him. </p><p>He just walked in. "Dad?" He called out. He brought his bags inside before he heard shuffling and a clicking of claws on the floor. His dad got a dog when he moved out named bear. He was a big German Shepard. A retired police dog. The older man stepped out of the dining room and smiled at his son. "Hey Stiles. I thought you wouldn't be here for another week." He said pulling him into a tight hug. The brunette hugged back with equal strength. "I missed you." He said into his dad's shoulder. "I missed you too buddy." Noah pulled away and wiped his eyes. "It's getting pretty late, You know where your room is." He said looking at anything but stiles in his awkward way that he did to try and avoid emotions. </p><p>"Thanks Dad." He smiled and hugged him once again. He noticed the uniform and didn't even question it. Sheriff Stilinski, still taking graveyard shift even though he didn't need to. Stiles tugged all of his luggage into his room, smiling at the doorway. Nothing changed. Well except there was no discarded paper everywhere except the weird essays that were thumb-tacked to the walls. He didn't even really bring his suitcase all the way in before flopping onto his bed, neglecting to close the door. Almost as soon as he hit the soft blanket and crisp pillow, he fell asleep. He was jet lagged as hell so it felt nice to lay down and just sleep it off.</p><p>He woke up basically at the crack of dawn, disoriented and still a tad bit drowsy. His dreams had been fuzzy but he remembered the hands. Enough so that his pants felt oddly uncomfy. He groaned and ran a hand down his face, getting up from his spot in the bed. He hadn't moved that much from last night. Except now he was on his stomach and not his back. </p><p>He stepped out of his shoes which he didn't even take off before he fell asleep. It became a habit as he would pass out after class before training began. Stiles pulled a suitcase over to his bed and huffed at the heaviness. He unzipped it with little to no caution and watched as some clothes springed out from their place. He blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep in his eyes.</p><p>He looked at his packer and glared at it, He didn't bring his good one and he'd be damned if he wore one that basically slipped down his leg and smelled like gym socks. He grabbed a stripped short sleeve, his college hoodie and a nice pair of jeans. He assumed he'd see more people today and he wanted to look a bit decent. He thought about his friend and Derek popped into his head again.</p><p>
  <em> Hands. </em>
</p><p>His spine shivered and he groaned. He walked across the hall to the bathroom, it changed very little. His quirky details weren't there anymore, except the writing on the wall from when he was fifteen. </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Wash your face</em></li>
<li><em>Eat</em></li>
<li><em>Take a shower</em></li>
<li><em>Brush your teeth</em></li>
<li><em>Get dressed</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Sophomore Stiles did that on one sleep deprived night in attempt to better himself. It eventually worked and his dad started using the list as well. He didn't even question why it was there but it helped the both of them greatly despite Stiles barely following it due to chasing his supernatural friends everywhere.</p><p>He stripped off his clothes, looking at himself in the mirror. Awe hit him like a train. The last time he looked at himself in this mirror he was wearing a binder that was beginning to get too tight on him, his happy tail was just starting and his hair was a mess. That was the day he'd never forget.</p><p>He was now filled out and muscular with a flat chest, scars faded in all places of his body and he had the makings of a beard coming in. He felt a wave a euphoria hit him so hard that he just stood there looking at himself. He was so different from then and that had only been a year ago.</p><p>He snapped out of it and shucked off his pants. He turned in the shower to a luke-warm temperature and waited a bit to step in. He hummed at the warmness on his skin, it felt nice on his stiff shoulders and back. He rolled his shoulder, letting out a soft moan at the tension in the muscle being released. </p><p>He closed his eyes and let the water rush over himself, running his hand through his hair. He thought of his normal shower thoughts. Weird conspiracies. Life questioning problems. Etc. Etc. Then his brain landed yet again on hands. Jesus, did Mr. Stiles Stilinski have a thing for hands. He wanted to take a calming breath but it came out in separate huffs like he was struggling to breath.</p><p>He slid his hands down from his hair and down his body in an almost sensual way. That seemed to make his cock even more responsive. He thought of the hands again, trying to think of a body attached to them. He couldn't think of a face, just the body. A muscular man, about as tall as him with big hands. He put one hand on the wall and doubled over as arousal hit him harder than an oncoming freight train. He moved his hand down and rubbed his t-dick, moaned softly at the friction from his own hand. He had gotten more comfortable with this since his start of college. It felt nice to have some sort of release instead of it being pent up. He kept rubbing, letting his fingers drift farther at times. The hands in his mind were working him well. He looked up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes again, moaning out an incoherent word. It was more than likely a swear.</p><p>He put his leg up on the rim of the bathtub, going lower, rubbing slow but hard on to himself. The voice in his head was deep and gruff, made him feel even more weak at the knees. "Oh fuck." He breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut even more.</p><p>Penetration wasn't a need in the case, he came completely from friction and his own imagination. His foggy mind gave him and image of a face. Derek Hale. Of course he gets to Beacon hills and jerks off to Derek Hale. This wasn't the first time but it was the first time in a couple months. He sighed and stood up straight. "Get yourself together Stilinski." He mumbled. </p><p>Stiles continued to wash himself off seeing as he felt dirty again. After a good 20 minutes of thorough cleaning, he got out and got dressed. Making sure that he was properly dried off first, of course. He fiddled with his hair till it looked mildly okay. He trudged down the stairs and was met with Scott walking in through the front door. He didn't knock or anything. </p><p>"Sheriff-" He looked over to see the creak on the stairs and saw his best friend. The bright child-like look on his face was indescribable. "Stiles!" He said basically running up the stairs and tackling him. "Scott." He said hugging the male back. They stayed in a firm hug for a while, enjoying each other's company. "God did I miss you." Stiles said into his best friend's shoulder. "I missed you too. The whole pack did." He pulled away. "Just wait till you see them. You think my hugging is bad." He laughed. "Oh I don't doubt it. Getting tackled by a pack of wolves, a werecoyote, and a chimera."</p><p>"Don't forget a banshee." Scott laughed. "Ah yes. And a banshee." Stiles smiled. It sometimes slipped his mind that Lydia wasn't entirely human anymore. She wasn't human. Stiles was really the only human in the pack. He was like the glue though, he held everything together. It was surprising the McCall pack didn't tear itself apart within the first week of him being gone. He habitually scratched the side of his nose and looked at Scott then back down at the floor. He didn't know what to say. He was so struck at the fact he was actually in front of his best friend. "I don't think my dad will be home for a while and I wanna see the pack so-" He looked at Scott with a mischievous smile.</p><p>"Yes I will take you to go see the pack." The brunette crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled. "Hell yeah!" Stiles said already heading out of the door. </p><p>He got into the car with his best friend, admiring it for a little. It wasn't old and actually looked really nice. This for some reason brought back memories of his Jeep. It still sat in the backyard of his dad's place, basically wasting away. It wouldn't start up but he still loved that jeep more than any other. It was his first vehicle and man did he have the time of his life driving around in that thing.</p><p>It wasn't long before they were in the road, trees passing like blurred paintings. He tried to focus on the road but his brain was everywhere else at once. He didn't realise where they were until he saw downtown Beacon hills be unmasked by the greenery. He looked up at the run down industrial buildings then felt his stomach fall a bit. <em> Derek's loft </em>. </p><p>He hadn't been there since god knows how long. When the car came to a stop, he took several deep breaths before actually getting out. Scott talked absent-mindedly on how Stiles could probably just ignore Derek because he's been grouchy lately but Stiles could only focus on the movement of the rickity elevator once they were inside. "Can we just take the stairs?" He mumbled but Scott had already pulled him into the death trap. Needless to say, Stiles held onto whatever was around him in fear of the elevator collapsing. </p><p>When it came to an open he heard people talking and then the domestic look of an apartment. It looked nice, it wasn't basically bare like it had been before. Usually people would describe it as "A woman's touch" because he seriously doubted that Derek didn his own interior design. "Hey everybody." Scott smiled. There were only a few people.  Lydia, Malia, Mason and Liam. They all looked at Scott and before he could even say anything, Lydia and Malia basically smothered Stiles. He hugged them back, telling them both how much he'd missed them. Mason greeted him with a fist bump or a handshake but not a hug which was completely valid. Liam shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. </p><p>"Okay okay. I love you guys but where is the big bad sourwolf that lives here."</p><p>As if in cue, Derek stepped into the room- his arm crossed on his chest and a soft smile gracing his features. "Guess I'm right on time." Stiles could physically feel his lung weaken and his knees shake. He got a grip of himself and smiled, He wasn't going to greet him in any particular fashion but Derek pulled him into a hug. Stiles hugged back eventually, his brain shooting off thoughts onto what to focus on. Right now it was the scruff he felt on the side of his face, then the smell of pine and cologne, then bigs hands. </p><p>He let his tongue dart from out of his lips to moisten them. God he was pathetic when it came to big me with nice hands. He patted the man's back to tell him the hug was over. "How's everything going up in Virginia? I heard you are top of your CIA training." Derek said leaning in the back of the couch. "Yeah, Scott won't shut up about it." Lydia nudged the alpha with a sly smile on her face. "I'm allowed to be proud of my best friend, sheesh." He said looking kind of embarrassed that he had been exposed. Stiles liked the fact that Scott was proud of him, it made him feel good. "Uh yeah. I'm top of my class in training. That's going pretty well. College has been a weird experience. You won't believe how many people just casually ask if you wanna bag after talking to them for like five minutes." He laughed. Scott schuckled as well. "So you got a girlfriend?" Malia asked. Her and Stiles haven't been a thing in a very long time and there was no bad blood, it did seem weird that she would ask though. "I had a friend girl. We weren't really dating but we had fun. I did have a boyfriend for like two months. That didn't work out too well either. I don't think people in Virginia know how to keep pace with my brain cause I'm constantly everywhere." Malia snickered, "Yeah. I guess that's why you seem to attract the weirdos." The pointed to herself and everyone else in the room. "Hey, you guys aren't weirdos. If anything I'm the weirdo." He smirked, "I've been friends with most of you for years and I still chose to come back. I'd stay that's a tad bit concerning." He put his thumbs in his pockets. Malia and Scott both agreed with them. </p><p>Scott looked at his watch and then looked at Malia and Lydia. "I'm sorry Stiles. Me and the girls have to go. Supernatural stuff. We'll be back in two hours tops." Scott looked at Derek, "You'll take him home if he need to right?" </p><p>Derek nodded. Liam jabbed Mason and gave a look, "We'll be off to."</p><p>So that meant Stiles Stilinski was stuck in an apartment with Derek Hale. Alone. For two hours. His body was shooting of signals like a rocket. He didn't know how to react now that he was left alone with the man for the first time in a very long time. Derek was the first to open his mouth and speak. "I finally have a tv if you want to watch a movie. I don't use it often but the pack just kind of takes over this general living room area." He said giving a vague gesture. </p><p>The brunette didn't like the awkward air around them but sat on the couch anyway. Derek sat beside him and turned on the TV. It was some cop show that Derek watched sometimes. The witty small guy always seemed to remind him deeply of Stiles. They sat there for a while not doing anything and blankly staring at the screen until Stiles felt a hand around his shoulder. He didn't realise that Derek had gotten so close.</p><p>That's when it hit him. There were only three times he and Derek were ever completely alone and each time resulted in a heavy makeup session than an abrupt stop due to the pack needing something. He was wondering if the wolf was thinking about the same thing. "You alright?" He turned his face to look at Stiles who had been staring at him for a while. The other snapped out of his haze and nodded. "Yeah yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff I did in highschool." He said awkwardly. Of course, Derek knew he was lying and smirked. He leaned in close to the point that he could feel Derek's breath on his face, "Oh really?" The wolf asked. </p><p>Stiles had no idea how he found himself in this situation yet again. The wolf was mouthing at his neck and feeling him up like he was something priceless. "Oh my God." The brunette breathed out softly. </p><p>Derek slid his hands up the boy's hoodie and then retracted them, giving Stiles a look. The male was a bit taken aback by it but realized why. He shifted and got into Derek's lap. "It's okay." He said in a breath voice before latching on to the werewolf's lips. It was filled with passion and want. He ran his hands through the man's hair and tugged slightly, a sound releasing from his throat in response. The beta slid his hands up the back of Stiles's hoodie, feeling the cool skin underneath. They kissed for a while, It became hotter and hotter to the point that Stiles just wanted to give into it now. He could tell Derek was into it as well mostly because of the claws on his back. They didn't dare touch him too hard which was sweet but the Stilinski boy didn't mind if they did. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against his partner's. His lips were red and shiny from spit. "I remember the first time we made out, you got made cause you couldn't pull my hair." He snickered. "You were very happy the next time we kissed cause you just grabbed a fistful and yanked. I remember fucking cackling at you because of it."</p><p>"I remember you enjoying having your hair pulled." Derek smirked, "Oh I do. I just thought it was funny." He said in reply. Derek leaned up again and kissed stiles. They never made it passed a kiss when he was in highschool since everything going on. But now they were going to be left alone for a while. Stiles shivered when he felt a large, warm hand move up from his happy train and slowly up to his chest. Derek looked so fucking mesmerized by it and the tight spot in his jeans didn't help. The brunette leaned into the touch, moaning softly. The older of the two had so many filthy thoughts going through his head but he pulled back and looked at Stiles. "How far are we going this time?" He cocked a brow. He admired that about Derek. He always asked. Always wanted the clear consent of it. Of course Stiles always gave it to him. "However far we can go sourwolf." He grinned. He wondered if the male remembered the type of stuff he was into. As a teen he experimented mostly with himself as a way to figure out what he liked. He knew right from the get go that hands and degrading was a big thing for him. Normally, in any other situation, Stiles would probably start throwing hands if someone called him a bitch or a slut- but when it was time to get hot and heavy, it was a home run.</p><p>Derek ran his finger of Stiles's nipple and bit down softly in his neck. In return, Stiles put his hands on Derek's shoulder and basically dug his nails into him. "Oh fuck me." He said softly. "That's the plan." Derek murmured into his skin. He pulled away for a moment and tugged off Stilinski's hoodie and shirt, drinking in the sight. He couldn't help but run his hand up and down Stiles's upper half, God he had gotten fit and filled out like a model. He wasn't skinny and small anymore, which Derek didn't mind, but God was this hot. He traced over the muscle that went from his hip and lead down to his groin. Stiles felt a slight pride grow in his chest as he was admired for carefully. </p><p>"Like what you see?" He asked and ran a hand down Derek's chest as to tease him. "I'm gonna like it even more when it's covered in marks." He smirked. </p><p>Oh yeah, that went straight to Stiles's dick. He moved his hips as to get the uncomfortable feeling of wetness off of his boxers. Derek rolled his head back letting out a soft moan, his hands gripping the other male's hips. Stiles didn't even mean to rub against him like that but he found the reaction enticing. He rolled his hips against him. Derek let out another moan, "Oh God." He breathed out. Stiles smirked and pressed his chest against Derek's grinding on him. "Fuck you feel so good on me, sourwolf." He said rubbing against him, teasing relentlessly as he pulled himself all the easy up on Derek's clothes dick then back down. "You fucking slut." Derek breathed out, his hand fighting on Stiles's hips. He bit his lip, he wanted to ask the man to say it against. He moved his hips in a circular motion and watched as Derek's mouth opened in a silent moan. "Fuck." He pulled himself up and kissed Stiles, pulling at his hair roughly while doing so. "Fucking whore." He said in a breath. The kiss shut him up against until they parted. "You probably got wet from me just being close to you." He bit the brunette's lip. "You smelled of it." He breathed. "You probably got off to me as soon as you got in town, didn't you? You nasty little slut."</p><p>Stiles was basically shaking. He'd heard Derek talk to him like this before but the fact he was dead on made him even more aroused. Derek grabbed Stiles's ass and made him press up against his did. "Answer me."</p><p>Stiles nodded. "Use your words."</p><p>"I did." He breathed out, "Oh fuck. I did, I came myself this morning thinking just think about you fingering me." He whined and opened his eyes just to look at the look on Derek's face. Fuck, it was hot. He already looked like he was in paradise with Stiles pressed against him like his personal plaything. "Keep talking." Derek started taking off his shirt. Stiles watched and licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly parched but watering all at the same time. God did he want to touch every inch of skin on the man's body. Stiles got even more interested when the man started to undo his belt. "I once considered calling you while I was tipsy and fucking myself on camera." He confessed, wanting to see the werewolves reaction. He got sloppier with undoing his belt which told him to continue. "I wanted you to watch me as I stretched myself out and went down on the biggest toy I had. Screaming your name and wanting it to be you." He brought his voice down to almost a whisper, breathy and hot. "Still not satisfied after I get off on it because it wasn't you. Begging you to come down to campus and fuck me so hard that the other kids in the dorms would wonder if I was okay." He took in a breath as Derek finally undid his pants and pulled out his dick. He was a big man, a good six inches. He was thick and veiny. The parchness of Stiles's mouth was no more. He was watering worse than a lion on top of its prey. "You want everyone on campus to know you are a whore?" He smirked and looked up at the male. Stiles smirked back, "Oh yeah. I'm a big fucking cumslut for Mr. Derek Hale." He said putting his fingers on the tip of the pulsing organ then bringing them down so he could wrap his hand around it. "I want to walk around wincing because you dicked me down so hard..and I'd love it so much. I'd still come back and ask for more." He leaned in and breathed softly on the male's neck.</p><p>Derek yanked his hair and pulled him back. "I've imagined having you like this so many times. Making you beg and cry over my cock. You are gonna be such a good bitch for me aren't you?" Stiles nodded, "I'll be a good boy." He licked his lips again as he pumped the ravenette's cock. He wanted his mouth on it. He wanted to fucking choke on it. Have Derek moaning like a mad man, praising and degrading him like nobodies business. The wolf noticed and bit his lip, "You can if you want." He said looking at Stiles under half-lidded eyes. </p><p>The brunette didn't even hesitate. He got off of his lap and got to his knees. His breath staggered and his pants felt more and more uncomfortable. How could someone get this horny from just wanting to suck dick. Derek held himself at the base, looking at Stiles in such a way that could make a grown man cry. "Come on, Put that stupid mouth to good use." He breathed out. Stiles ran his hands up the man's legs, stopping at his hips. He looked up at Derek for confirmation which was a no brainer- yes. </p><p>He slid his hand onto the base of the man's dick, pumping slowly. He moaned softly and put one of his hands behind his head, the other made residence in Stiles's hair. Stiles felt his breath hitch when he leaned in. Of course he'd had sex before but God this felt so much better than any time before and they weren't even doing anything too big. This was just a blowie. </p><p>He put his tongue on the tip and swirled it around slowly, watching for every reaction that the man above him did. The way his eyes rolled back and his jaw hung open was so blissful, the man was just the personified version of lust. Stiles felt he could stay there forever. That's how much he loved the blissed out look on Derek's face. "That tongue is sinful, Stiles." He mumbled. Stiles took that as a sign to go farther. He licked up and down his cock, sometimes teasing at his balls. He moved one of his hands to unbutton his jeans, shoving his hand in his underwear. "I can't believe you are touching yourself from just sucking my dick, cockslut." Derek licked his teeth while gazing down at Stiles. In return, He looked up with a mischievous look then covered his teeth with his lips, taking nearly half of Derek in his mouth. He loved the taste of him, the feeling of him taking up the space in his mouth. He started to rub on his t-dick, moaning around the man's dick. He bobbed his head slowly. He felt the grip on his hair tighten. Stiles started to move his hand faster, having a scene play out in his head that he desperately wanted. He thanked whatever god there when Derek yanked at Stiles's hair and pulled him back. </p><p>He pulled him completely off of his dick and gave a hard look. Stiles was connected to his cock by a few strings of saliva. He stuck his tongue out, waiting on whatever Derek was doing. The ravenette looked over Stiles then spit on him. He didn't even give the other time to react before shoving his cock back into his mouth. Stiles swore he might of had a miniature orgasm right at that moment because he was completely wet. That didn't happen often considering T did weird things to the body but boy was it kicking right now. Stiles hollowed his cheeks the best he could and gagged a couple times as his head was pushed the the base of Derek's cock. He was pulled off again just for his mouth to be used again. Saliva dripped from his mouth and down his chin. He looked absolutely gorgeous. </p><p>Stiles began to take the man without much problem, still gagging a little sometimes. Stiles had gone to the extent of rubbing close to his hole, wanting to be filled and used. "You're my personal fucktoy. I'm gonna fucking ruin you for anybody else." The werewolf breathed out, bucking his hips into Stiles's mouth, rolling his head back. "I'm gonna cum so hard in the tight little hole you'll feel it for days." He said bucking his hips again, slamming Stiles's forward into his crotch. The brunette could feel his partner's pubic hair on his nose and lips. He moved his tongue slowly around him, moaning at the feeling. Derek pulled him off and looked at him.</p><p>Stiles's mouth was swollen and red, spit all down his chin and even some on his chest. Derek's spit was smeared on his cheek. His hand was down his pants and making erratic movements. His hair was an absolute fucking mess. He looked ruined but not enough. The beauty of it was indescribable but God did Derek want more of that look of Stiles's face. The look of being overwhelmed but wanting more. So much more.</p><p>The man basically picked up the younger and placed him on the couch. His face was pressed into the back of the couch, breathing heavily. "Oh my god Derek, please fuck me." The male begged, his hands gripping on the couch. "Not yet." Derek rubbed his hand over the crotch of Stiles's jeans. "I bet you are so wet for me. Practically dripping from just wanting me to fill your hole." He tugged his jeans down. The brunette gasped at the cold air on his junk then moaned when he felt the warmness himself. </p><p>Derek licked a strip up then sucked on the protruding organ. Stiles felt his eyes roll in his head. He knew that the man was warmer than the average person but damn, Stiles felt like his core was on fire. He pressed his tongue against his partner's T-dick then moved back down, tasting him like it was the best thing he'd even tasted. He brought his hand up from the back of Stiles's knee to his upper thigh so he could separate them. He licked his lips at the sight of his hole. He wanted to dive Right in and eat him out. He battled with it and then bit down on the part of the brunette's thigh that he was holding. Stiles moaned like a wanton whore, he was so aroused at the feeling of teeth in his flesh. He was glad it didn't break skin but it would bruise. That's exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Derek gave sloppy kisses all the way from the bite over to Stiles's hole. He roughly shoved his tongue into it once he was there. Stiles jumped and swore under his breath, reaching his hands back to grab Derek's hair. He pulled his face forward and the older of them took that as an advantage to lick and tongue at him relentlessly. If there was anything Derek Hale knew how to do good, it was be scary and eat out. He wasn't as good as sucking dick but that's fine. We can't all be winners.</p><p>Stiles basically grinded against Derek's face and tongue. The feeling of scruff on that sensitive spot on him made him even closer to oragsm than he already was. "Please Derek. Please. Please. Please." He begged. He didn't even know what he was begging for. He wanted anything. Everything. "Fuck me. Please." He begged. That's what he wanted. He wanted Derek's dick in him. Derek smirked and ignored him, continuing his work on his hole. He used the wetness off of Stiles to jerk himself off. The man was close to orgasm himself. He checked his hand again to make sure he wasn't going all wolfy and had claws. He neglected his own erection and pushed his middle finger into his partner's hole while licking at him. Stiles threw his head back and let out a guttural moan. The man fingered him for a while, teasing him and occasionally letting out some words to rile his boy back up again. </p><p>Derek stood up, keeping his finger in the man. "Beg for my dick. Beg like the good little slut you are. I want to hear it in your voice." He pressed his finger deeper into Stiles. He considered not doing it and being a brat but he just wanted to cum on this man's dick right now. "Please Derek. Please. I'm such a needy bitch." He breathed softly, "I need your dick. Please give it to me. Please."  He arched his back, trying to be more persuading. "Like you mean it, little red." Derek hit his ass with such force it made his face press into the back of the couch even more. He loved that nickname. It didn't make sense to him at first but now he loved it. He was little red riding hood and Derek was the big bad wolf. </p><p>"Fuck me please. Fuck me, Destroy my hole. Use me like the toy I am. Please, I need it." He whined out. His muscles flexed as he held onto the couch. "Show me who I belong to."</p><p>That was all Derek needed to hear. He gave his dick a very tugs before lining it up with Stiles's hole. He had the intense urge to ram into him but he took his time. Slowly, inch by inch, entering the man. Stiles felt the tight knot in his stomach get tighter. He let out soft swear words. The hotness of Hale's dick in him was unutterable. He had to genuinely fight off the urge to rock but on the man's cock. He moved his hips slightly either way, wanting more. Derek was half way in and started giving slow thrusts. His toes curled and held his mouth open in a silent moan, he hadn't sex this good since Malia. It must be a Hale thing. </p><p>A small whine escaped Stiles mouth after about three minutes of the slow stuff. That completely flipped the tables. Derek leaned over his a bit and used one hand to grab the back of the couch. The other was gripping Stiles's hip. He was buried deep in the brunette and he didn't move for a good while. He clenched himself, tightening around the werewolf in attempt to get him to move. "So fucking needy for my cock." He said basically in his ear. His voice was husky and smooth. Stiles loved it. "I'll give you a choice. You get it slow and nice or you get it rough and quick. You choose." He smirked. </p><p>He wanted to choke him. All he wanted was for him to move. He wanted to cum. He felt like he could if he just moved. "Fast." Was all he said. His brain foggy from sex. Derek grinned and pulled all the way out, slamming back it. Stiles yelped and felt the couch rip under his fingers. Hale didn't even hesitate to do the same thing a few more times. He wanted the male to be physically sore when he was done with him. The brunette put one of his hands behind his partner's knee, feeling muscle flex under his touch. It didn't take long till Derek was ramming in and out at an inhuman pace. Stiles was so out of it that he could only moan sometimes, his eyes closed or rolled back. Wetness was shiny on his inner thighs. The tightness in his stomach was so close to release it was unbelievable. Derek was the same way. He watched Stiles move and moan and each time he felt his walls clutch, he felt his orgasm get closer and closer. "Derek, Derek. Fuck I'm gonna cum. Please. Fuck." Stiles whined out. </p><p>The older of them bit down on his lip, slamming deeper into the boy. He was hitting any and everything he could reach which worked. "Alpha." Derek murmured. "Alpha?" Stiles questioned but lurched forward when he was thrusted into. "Call me Alpha."</p><p>Derek grabbed the hand that was behind his thigh by the wrist and held it back, forcing Stiles back into him. Stiles whined. "Yes alpha." He said moaning when Derek started fucking him again. Ruthless it thrusting and gripping. The brunette threw out a few swears and phrases, most ending in calling Derek his Alpha. </p><p>Stiles let his face touch the couch as he used his other hand to help aid his orgasm. He jerked off his T-dick. The tightness of his stomach finally released into one big explosion. He basically screamed at the release, riding it out. Tears pricking up at his eyes. The man behind him loved the tightness of the orgasm and continued to thrust into it. He gave a pattern of three harsh, sharp, deep thrusts and came deep inside Stiles. </p><p>"Oh my god. Oh fuck." He breathed out. When Derek pulled out, cum dribbled out of him with ease. He was basically filled to the brim with spunk. He would definitely have to take a morning after pill because there was no fucking way he wouldn't get pregnant with how filled he felt. He ached. Everything ached. He had marked all over him. The bruises on his wrists and hips were more predominant than the majority of them. There were other small marks like the hiring on his neck and chest. As well as the bite of his thigh. He looked like a work of pure art.</p><p>"You okay?" The wolf asked. "I'm fucking great… But I do need another shower now." Stilisnky said getting into a normal sitting position, wincing at the soreness of his ass and hole. Derek smiled and nodded. "Yeah." </p><p>After a nice warm shower and a deep cleansing, the men sat on the couch and watched a movie. They were snuggled up to each other in an extremely domestic way. Neither one of them knew if this meant they were in a relationship or not but they knew they enjoyed each other's company. They also knew that this wouldn't be the last time something like this would happen.</p><p>After about thirty minutes into the movie, Scott and Malia walked in and they stopped in their tracks. Malia looked at Scott and his jaw dropped. "Well." She said. "Could have at least <em> tried </em>and covered up the smell." She coughed. Scott was still shocked. </p><p>Stiles had completely forgot that factor. "Woops." He tried not to laugh. </p><p>"You've been here for a day. Come on." Scott said finally. "I knew you and Derek had this weird thing going on but now- now I'm confused and I need a drink." He walked over to Derek's fridge and cracked open a beer with his teeth.</p><p>Malia crossed her arms and shrugged. Derek held onto Stiles tightly, not wanting to let him go. He knew that eventually he would have to go back to his dad but right now he wanted to be close to him. </p><p>Stiles didn't mind it. The closeness was nice. He missed it. You don't get feelings of intimacy like this on campus. Well the fucking, yeah ,but just the feeling of safeness and comfort. That was hard to come by.</p><p>Needless to say, Stiles very much enjoyed his return to Beacon Hills.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>